


Comfort

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Watching TV, supportive hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader isn't feeling well. Hela helps her.





	Comfort

It was one of those nights. The kind of night where loneliness took over and you felt as though everything would inevitably fall apart. The kind of night where emptiness and sadness mixed. The kind of night where you wanted to be alone, but also wanted someone to hold you and silently let you know everything would be alright.

You lay on your bed, the TV going in the background, but you were barely paying attention to it. You just didn't want it to be quiet. The silence was overwhelming, and so quiet that it was loud. It didn’t make sense. That was just how it felt.

The door opened and you found the energy to lift your head enough to see who it was.

Hela stepped in, disguised in her Earth clothes. You always loved seeing her in them. They suited her just as much as her Asgardian armor, and you’d always had a thing for punk chicks.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you knock,” you said.

“I didn't,” she said, raising her hand and showing you the key she held in it.

Oh, right. You'd forgotten you'd given her a key. Your neck was getting tired and you let your head fall. “Come on in, I’m just watching TV,” you said.

Hela entered the room, her footsteps moving slowly across the door to your bed. “Are you alright?” she asked.

You shrugged, unable to give an answer.

The bed dipped and you felt Hela’s hand on your forehead. “Are you ill?”

You slowly shook your head. “I'm okay. I just get… like this sometimes.”

“Like what?” Hela asked.

“I… don't really know how to explain it. I just…” you trailed off, not knowing how to explain it and not having the energy to try.

You were turned away from Hela and couldn’t see her face, but you were sure of the expression she had. Brows slightly furrowed, eyes narrowed, head tilted only just slightly. It was the face she usually had when faced with something she didn’t quite know how to confront when dealing with you.

“Is there anything I can do?” Hela finally asked.

“Just… hold me?” You hadn’t meant it to come out as a question. And it shouldn’t have. You’d asked Hela to hold you and stay with you plenty of times before. But asking her like this, right now, felt… strange and uncomfortable to you. You weren’t used to asking for help when you were like this.

Hela said nothing, but the bed dipped and groaned slightly as she lay down beside you. She moved close so that her front was pressed against your back, her arm wrapped around you, holding you close. Your hand moved to hold hers, your fingers interlacing. You always loved it when Hela held you. Despite the rather ridiculous height difference between the two of you, you always fit together perfectly.

“What are we watching?” she asked, lazily motioning to the TV.

You shrugged. “I just put the History Channel on. It was too quiet.”

After that, the two of you remained silent for a while. Hela was probably watching the TV, but you closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of just being with Hela. It wasn’t a magic cure, but it did help to an extent. It was far better than nothing.

“Hela?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you,” you whispered.

You felt her press a kiss to your head. “Anything you need, darling.”

You snuggled closer to her, the emptiness slowly fading away, piece by tiny piece. With your eyes closed, the background noise from whatever show was on TV, and Hela holding you, you drifted off into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> So, I didn't feel so great last night, but at least I created this! What did you guys think?  
> Also, I picture Hela's Midgardian/Earth look as her punk character from Manifesto, except with Hela's hair and makeup, and add a leather jacket.


End file.
